Summer Fever
by FwichPastilla
Summary: Kagome has a tour group to show around the shrine and it just happens to be the Yu Yu Hakusho gang! Suddenly, out of nowhere, all hell gets loose. Inuyasha had followed Kagome into her time to see what's up and meet the Hakusho gang! Srry sum. sux jus rea
1. The Past

Summer Fever

Vergi: Hiya! It's been a while since I made another story.

Crystal: Hi, I'm her cousin. Here's the low down. We might suck, BUT just because we suck doesn't give you any reason to flame us. This is our first combined fan fiction so please be nice !

Amber: Yeah, this is actually also Jeanine's first fan fiction so Virginia is helping her out a LOT.

Vergi: Uh huh! Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha but we do enjoy torturing them.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Past

A little girl with dark brown long hair pulled into a high ponytail runs happily toward a red vehicle tightly holding onto her small little blue sketch book and standing right next to it were two happily married couples. The little girl looks up at them and flashes them a smile.

They smile back brightly and gives her a quick hug . "Oh little Virginia, we have a surprise for you."

Her eyes widen when she saw a girl her age with jet black hair in pigtails. She crept carefully out of the car and exchanged stares with her. She pursed her lips into a little smile. "Hi...My name is Jeanine," she said shyly.

The other girl blushed in embarrassment for staring at her and quickly smiled back. "Hello" she mumbled in turn making it sound more like a "Hewwo"

As the days passed their friendship grew and grew and soon they became the best of friends. Everything was perfect until June, Friday the 13th. It was raining very hard and the two girls sat down on the window sill gazing out the window, waiting for their parents. They have been out for much longer than they said.

Soon, their heads perk up at the sight of police car coming in the driveway. The two girls scrambled into the kitchen, where their babysitter was making dinner for them.

"Miss Hiroko, there's a police car in the driveway," Jeanine said worriedly.

"Oh," said Miss Hiroko, then she set down her cleaver and ran to the doorway where the policemen already started to ring the bell repeatedly (a/n how annoying). She opened the door, "Yes, what can I do for you?" she asked.

The policemen started explaining to her what happened, and they showed her evidence from the crime scene. Jeanine pulls Virginia towards the policemen and cranes her neck to see what was happening. The babysitter starts crying. The policemen silently left, leaving the two little girls confused.

"What happened? Where're Mama and Papa?" Virginia asked uncertainly. Then the babysitter cried more. "Your parents sob are......gone." Jeanine looks at her in a confused way, "Gone where?" They went up to the clouds," she cried, "They are never coming back." Virginia gasped in surprised, "Why? Do they hate us?"

"No.....they're dead."

* * *

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Virginia and Jeanine screamed, sitting upright in their beds. Then there was a sudden change of tone when Virginia's face came in contact with an airborne pillow (a/n in real life Leanna can't hit me anywhere near the face). Jeanine shrieked and fell off the bed. Slowly she gets up and looks up at the person who threw it. It was a short girl with short brown wavy hair with brown eyes. She scowled.

"It's 6 AM. I'm cranky. I'm tired. And I'm pissed." She howled like a dog. Then she picks up another pillow and thrashes it into Jeanine's face. Virginia growls and tackles Leanna into the ground.

"I'm not exactly a morning person EITHER!" she screamed as they start wrestling each other.

Jeanine broke the fight, "Anyways, we have to get up. Our tour starts at 7 AM." (a/n in real life she would NOT break the fight. She would just laugh at us)

"Oh fine," they gave up and started to get ready for the tour.

=The Reikai Tantei=

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Three boys woke up to the sound of an alarm clock ringing in their ears.

"Koenma, what'd you do that for?!?!?!" Yusuke and Kuwabra yelled.

"It's the day of your tour. GET UP!!!!" He yelled as they scrambled around like chickens with their heads cut off, except for Hiei, who was, as usual, in a tree, watching the pathetic fools.

"Making more fools of themselves. Hn," he said to himself. He jumps out from the tree and through the window and throws them a pair of clothes to Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama.

"What the fuck?!" said Kuwabara. Hiei gave him an I'm-going-to-snap-any-minute-now-if-you-don't-shut-up look. Kuwabara silenced and got ready with the others.

=Meanwhile in the Feudal Era=

Kagome stood up to meet with the cold air. She looked beside her to find the hanyou she had admired for so long. Slowly and carefully she gathered her things and crept outside. It was still a bit dark outside and the air was cold. She wrapped her jacket around her and started walking to the well.

When she got there she jumped inside and was instantly surrounded by blue and purple lights. Climbing up the latter she looked around then her watch.

'It's only 6:10 AM. Good, that leaves me 50 minutes to get ready for the tour group that's supposed to come today.' She thought as she walked towards her house.

A few minutes later another person came out of the well. Jumping up he landed above the stairs. 'What does that wench think she's doing? We got to find the jewel shards.' Following her scent he walked towards the Hugirashi residence.

Next chapter: Uh oh, looks like Inuyasha is going to meet the tour group. Why does Koenma want the four boys to go on this tour? What business do they have at Sunrise shrine? What was Jeanine's and Virginia's dream all about? Why does Kagome need to be home before the tour group comes? And most importantly, just HOW annoying can an alarm clock get? All these are answered in the next chapter.

Vergi: That's right! I'm Virginia!

Crystal: Jeanine is me.

Amber: And Leanna is me. Those are our real names. What do you think of the story so far?

Vergi: It's not much right now but it'll get more interesting in the next chapter.

Crystal: Please review.

:

:

:

:

/

Leanna: Just press that little blue button!


	2. The Seating

Disclaimer: OH YEAAH !! I OWN EVERYTHING AND YOU KNOW IT!! -does funky victory dance-

Kagome: Shut up! You don't own us

Yusuke: YEAH!! You're just a hopeless, whiny, selfish-

Crystal (Me): FINE!! -grumble- I don't own anybody, anyplace, or anything

Kurama: That's more like it. Good job -pats her on the back-

A/N: GOOD GOD!! It's been forEVER since I actually decided to update on this, hasn't it? Well..

All three of us, Me, Vergi, and Amber/Leanna have all moved away to different parts of the United States. And since this fic is under me, I shall go ahead and continue with it. However, I own only the YuYu Hakusho and OC character expertise. Vergi is the one who had the Inuyasha expertise. Soooo, if my views on how Inuyasha, Kagome, and all the Inu cast sound VERY different, please don't bash me

Alrighty then, ON WITH THE FIC!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The Seating

-6:45 AM: The Girls-

The last 45 minutes filled the small house with the hustling and bustling of the girls as they all fought over the bathrooms, got ready, packed their things, and double-checked for any missing items.

"We're not missing anything else right?" Jeanine asked, counting over their things.

"No, now let's go already and get this over with," Leanna muttered as she hastily grabbed their bag and they all headed for their car.

"Not missing any weapons?" Virginia reminded her.

"NO! Now let's go!" Leanna said sharply as she revved up the car.

-The Tantei-

"Okay, someone PLEASE explain to me WHY we're going on a stupid temple tour again," Kuwabara muttered as he hurriedly ate his food and talked in between bites.

"For your information, it's a _shrine_," Koenma corrected him, "You four are going there because there has been some kind of disturbance there for the past couple of weeks."

"What kind of disturbance?" Kurama asked, sipping on his coffee.

"Something that I can't really explain until you all get there," Koenma answered shortly. Just when they all finished, he tossed them each their bags. "Now get going!"

"Awright, awright…Geez," Yusuke muttered as he, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei briskly walked to their car.

"Good luck," was all the came from Koenma as they sped off.

-The Sunset Shrine-

"Oh, Kagome!! The tour group is coming today! Kindly go get ready."

"Yes, mom!" Kagome called out. She had silently snuck back into her room from being outside, knowing it wouldn't have been queer to her parents to hear her from outside. All the while, she had already been getting ready dressing up in her normal clothes (a/n: Like I've said, I'm not the Inuyasha expert, so just bear with me ;;). She rushed out of the room and began to inspect the shrine surroundings.

-The Girls-

When they finally reach the bus, they found that it was getting rather full. Hurriedly, they grabbed their stuff and rushed in line for the bus. By the time they got on, most of the seats were already filled.

"Ah damn, where are we gonna sit now?" Virginia muttered, straining her neck for any available spots.

"I guess we're just gonna have to split up," Jeanine shrugged, also looking around.

"Dammit, I don't wanna sit with no stranger," Leanna hissed as they walked down the bus aisle.

"We're just gonna have to deal with it," Virginia hissed back, and the three of them took separate seats. Hoping that nobody else would have to sit beside them, they settled their bags in the next empty seats and began to doze off.

-The Tantei-

"Park the car NOW URAMESHI!!" Kuwabara squealed, "The bus is gettin' near full."

"GAWD!! _YOU _TRY DRIVING NEXT TIME!!"Yusuke growled as he rushed into a parking spot and slammed on the brakes. He and the others hurriedly grabbed their bags and also headed for the bus. When they got on, they found that almost all the seats were taken save for a couple scattered few.

"Don't tell me we're gonna have to split up," Kuwabara muttered.

"Hn," came Hiei's response as they all walked down the aisle.

"Quickly find your seats!" the bus driver began to call out, "We'll be leaving here shortly." At that, the Tantei just sat down in the nearest seats available.

-Normal POV-

"Hey! Mind if I sit here?"

Virginia jumped from her about-to-be nap to the sound of a punk-like voice. Her eyes rose to meet with a boy with black, slicked-back hair and dark chocolate brown eyes, who was looking at her with a pleading expression. Heaving a sigh, she moved her bag and allowed him the empty seat. "No problem."

"'Kay. Thanks," Yusuke said as he plopped right down. Virginia eyed him.

"You look familiar…" she trailed off. Then her eyes widened, "Oh! I know you. Yusuke Urameshi. Sarayashiki High School punk, right?" Yusuke just grinned and began to scratch the back of his head.

"Yeah, you got that right," he said finally, "You seem to know about me, who're you?"

"Virginia Lambinicio," she replied, holding out a hand, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine," Yusuke accepted the hand and gave it a hearty shake. Behind him, he could feel Kuwabara sit down.

-At a Different Bus Spot-

"Onna! Can I sit here?"

_Ugh! How rude_ Leanne thought as she moved her bags, "Fine by me." She looked and found a spiky-haired boy plop down in the seat beside her. His ruby red eyes pierced right through her with a look that seemed to intimidate.

"Thank you."

Leanna merely nodded and turned her head to gaze out the window.

-Another Bus Spot-

"Excuse me, miss? May I please sit here?"

Jeanine raised her head to look immediately into what seemed like shiny emerald orbs. Looking down quickly, she quickly moved her stuff, "Oh yes. Go right ahead."

"Thank you very much," Kurama said as he sat down in his seat.

"You're welcome," Jeanine mumbled before turning her head to gaze out the window.

-Normal POV-

"Good morning. This is your bus driver speaking. Today we'll be headed for the Sunset Shrine, which is an approximate hour and a half drive from here…"

The bus was then filled with the sounds of little children and the bus engine as they sped off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay! I AM SOO SORRY I didn't _quite _answer the upcoming questions from the last chapter. I would have, but I didn't really know Vergi's intentions with this fic, so I might as well take it into my own hands and take it slow. I hope you all don't mind ;; I've tried to lengthen the chapter a bit, but I don't want it too long either ;;

So yeah, the first encounters will be between the YuYu gang and the girls for a while until they reach the Sunset Shrine. Now that my cousin is gone, I have to do some more extensive Inuyasha research to get a good feel of those characters. Gomen if this may sound bad at the moment, but I PROMISE it will get better. Please gimme a chance ;;

In the meantime, please kindly review :)


End file.
